


There she is

by Dalilt



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalilt/pseuds/Dalilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about a guy that thinks of a girl he sees everyday at the train station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There she is

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what I was thinking at the time. But it's interesting to see the writing from a younger me.

There she is.

Just like always she's at the same spot of the train station.  
Just like always she tries to pass of as invisible putting a wall between her and the outside world.

She isn't anything out of this world, she's the vulgar plain girl you see everyday. By plain girl I mean those who aren't idols wannabe, and I really mean that since I can barely put a straight face when they are around the guys giggling incessantly.  
However that girl is different I never really talked to her and she's always alone so I never heard her speak. I don't even have the slightest of what her name may be.

If there's one thing I learned from observing her everyday is that she always has a jacket with her, independently if its summer or winter, it's raining or it's sun, it's cold or not. Personally I think carrying jackets it's really bothersome. The truth is that after some time observing her I noticed that she never feels hot, she's always cold. Sometimes during the winter I see her putting her hands inside the jacket trying to warm herself up while the feet's and nose are freezing . Whenever I see that I imagine myself giving her my big hot jacket to keep her warm or warming up her small hands on my big never cold hands.

Everytime I look at her eyes I only see a little girl waiting for something to warm her, something to melt everything about her.  
Everytime I see that I find myself standing a step closer to her.

One day I'll be able to stand next to her and talk to her but for now… for now I think I'll just keep watching her everyday at the same time on the same spot the train station.


End file.
